Goblins in the Wood
by WorldsNo1Actress
Summary: Summary: Laby movie never happened. One-shot, Sarah is treated to a special Christmas surprise by her Uncle...


Bringing you a weather report for England: it's snowing!

This means no school and that means I can prove to you all that I'm not dead! Here we are with a little one shot in honour of the wonderful snow!

Goblins in the Wood 

Summary: Laby movie never happened. One-shot, Sarah is treated to a special Christmas surprise by her Uncle...

My mother said I never should,

Play with the fairies in the wood,

Or the goblins?

18th December, a week till Christmas. The Williams household was now slowly organising where its many guests were going to stay. The atmosphere was light and cheerful for the most part. And the Williams had good reason to feel so because they were finally welcoming a new woman into the family.

Mrs Karen Amelia Williams now married to Robert David Williams. The newly weds first Christmas together and mothers and fathers, aunts and uncles, cousins and close friends were determined to join in with the good cheer. The Williams' house wasn't a big one but everyone was willing to group up for Christmas.

Karen was the woman of the hour and she was enjoying the attention. Or most of it anyway, it was taxing to say the least with everyone watching her every move. Her own parents were being entertained by Robert's parents and thankfully seemed to enjoy each other's company. Robert's parents were in her opinion much more colourful than her own, who both worked in Insurance. Infact that was how the two met, her father Stephen Colfer had seen her mother across the hall and fallen instantly in love. His excuse to talk her was by offering her coffee which she readily accepted.

This family story was at this moment again being told by her father (who was now pink in the face from to much alcohol) to a band of merry friends who happily listened, again.

Karen grinned as she collected up the glasses and brought them through to the kitchen. Her sister Irene came out just as she was coming in, they smiled briefly at each other. Millie, Roberts' mother was already in the kitchen cleaning up everything and quickly snatched the glasses from her daughter in-law, as soon as she had entered.

"My dear take a seat. You look wore out, poor thing," Karen allowed Millie to fuss comfortably over her and willingly accepted the cup of tea offered.

"I'm tired," She admitted smiling brightly, "But I'm happy: very very happy."

"Yes I can tell. You and Robert have had identical grins all evening. I'll tell you now I've never seen him smile so much since-and I'm not including your wedding day here - in about 5 years," Millie placed a tender hand on Karen's shoulder, "Thank you my dear; you have been good for Robert and I believe you will continue to be good for him. And I hope he offers you the same happiness."

Karen was flushed slightly from the wine but she smile back at the sincerity of Millies' words. The old woman was small with short grey hair and bright green eyes, despite her age Millie had always been so full of energy and she loved to cook. Karen knew she would make a wonderful warm grandmother when she and Robert had children.

The cosy kitchen scene however was interrupted by the sound of something smashing.

CRASH.

CRASH.

Karen leapt up and raced into the hall trying to discover the source of the noise, the guests and family members were staring around in bewilderment, confused by the sound.

Then abruptly it ended, after a few seconds of silence people returned to their conversations and bounding down the stairs came Robert. Karen heart swelled at the sight of her husband, tall with dark brown hair and gently wrinkled eyes. He looked worn and tired but smiled on seeing his wife and came forward to embrace her.

Some of her friends had found it surprising when she announced she was going to marry Robert Williams, the main problem being his age. Five years really wasn't that much in Karen's opinion but of course the sort of people you met when you had Insurance worker parents, well...

"What was all that about?" Karen asked quietly, though she had several guesses and she was sure one of them was right.

"Sarah," Robert answered with a sigh. Karen nodded and managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

They didn't say anything more and the blond woman took her husband's hand and re-joined the party.

The marriage between the two Williams' was considered by the family perfect, but that would be impossible. Every marriage has its problems, and Karen Williams' problem was the daughter of the first wife, Sarah Hannah Williams.

The moment Karen had walked through the door she'd been classed as the wicked step mother. The fifteen year old had glared at her constantly whenever they were in the same room together.

They had barely spoken; the wedding day had been the worst. Karen knew it was irrational but during the whole ceremony, she swore that at some point Sarah would jump up and say 'I object'.

Karen knew that Sarah must only hate her because she felt she was replacing her mother, they didn't even know each other. So there was no other explanation, and Karen had intended to sort out the situation. Being very flexible with curfew hours and never entering Sarah room without permission (even when she was hovering the house.) But she was wasting her time; Sarah arrived when it pleased her, which seemed to be getting later and later. Karen had at first worried about the teenagers she might be hanging out with, drugs, alcohol and all the usual worries plagued her.

Till she discovered that Sarah was a solitary sort, despite her pretty features (inherited from her mother Millie had told her) Sarah preferred to run to the park in the middle of the night dressed up in different stupid costumes. Robert seemed to have no problem with his daughter racing all around the neighbourhood and being obsessed with fairies and goblins. Her room was full of strange mazes and mythology books. This rather unhealthy obsession however did seem to produce one positive factor. Sarah was an excellent story teller: weaving many different plots on the spot.

She had a soft and engaging voice; Karen had once walked into the kitchen to find Sarah telling Robert all about the ancient Crow, a mid-night bird who travelled the world searching for the perfect rose. The Crow never knew why he was searching only that he had been doing it for centuries and would only be allowed to die when he found what he was searching for.

Karen had never heard Sarah talk so much, she had hovered on the edge of the door wishing to step into the room, and wishing that the bright smile which caused her green eyes to sparkle was for her as well as Robert.

But the moment was ruined when Sarah had spotted Karen, her eyes became hard and she brushed her dark brown hair back from her face and swiftly left the room.

The rift between father and daughter was also starting to grow: Karen knew that Robert hated to see his daughter upset but whenever she brought it up Roberts' response would be to just brush it under the table. Sarah would come around, he said.

Karen hoped for his sake that she would.

***

Sarah swept the last of the glass pieces up and dumped them into the dustbin in the bathroom. Her dad had retreated back downstairs, she could feel her cheeks warm with embarrassment but she couldn't find the words to say sorry. Picking up the now frameless pictures she placed them on the hall table by the phone.

Then she raced towards her room, the safe heaven away from the prying relatives who were bound to wonder where she was or worse they'd actually leave her alone.

Focus all their attention on the happy _happy_ couple and everyone could forget the mistake first daughter. Bitterness winning over reason, Sarah jumped onto her bed and buried her face in the pillow. Tears made their way quickly down her face: she pressed her head further into the material trying to stop the flow. She hadn't meant to break the pictures. The burst of anger had come unexpectedly and unintentionally but it had come all the same.

The evening had been going well; Sarah had dressed up fully intending to welcome all her relatives new and old. She dressed up in her neat cream skirt and blouse, dark brown hair tied up in a bun. And for a while she hadn't needed to pretend, she'd enjoyed speaking to Uncle Don and Nathan. Seeing grandma and throwing her arms around the short woman. Grandma always managed to bring any place warm and to life. The house to Sarah hadn't felt warm since her mum had left. Linda, Sarahs' mother, had divorced her father five years ago. Sarah had only seen her mum twice after that before she died. A freak accident, the driver hadn't been able to stop the train in time. The car had been barely recognisable…

She tore her thoughts away: she didn't want to think about that. She didn't want any of this. Then Karen had appeared. There was nothing _wrong _with her, so Sarah had remained silent. Her father loved Karen; she saw it every time they were together. She hadn't breathed a word, not when he brought her home. Not when Karen moved in. Not when he asked her to marry him and not a word when Karen had walked down the aisle. Not a word.

Sarah detested the silence between her dad and her, but for his happiness she didn't complain. And tonight the same plan had been in motion till she heard Karens' sister Irene speaking to Grandma.

"I feel so sorry for her."

"Sarah's a strong girl," Grandma had said, "There's nothing my little girl can't bounce back from."

Sarah had flushed with pleasure pausing on the threshold of her the kitchen, hidden from the two women. She was only catching the last sentences of a conversation but warmed instantly to Irene thinking she obviously cared. Irene had spluttered, "What – you – you thought I was talking about _Sarah_?" Sarahs' heart had frozen.

"Weren't you?" Grandma asked smoothly back.

"Of course I wasn't talking about that little brat. I meant my sister. That Sarah has done nothing but make life miserable for Karen. She's making it seem like Robert has to choose between his daughter and Karen. It's purely selfish."

Anger had gripped hold; Sarah had turned and fled up the stairs. Did they all think that? It was no secret that Linda hadn't been well liked. So I'm the unwanted party she thought viciously. Karen was nothing to do with _her_. Karen was her dads' wife but she would never be Sarahs' mother. Sarah had stormed up the staircase, tears blinding her vision. Why did no one understand? They expected her to breeze through her mothers' death and then completely accept a new mother. You're old one's dead here you go have another one. Sarah had reached the hall, the photos of Karen and Robert staring back at her from the walls. The photographs had been taken on their wedding day. There stood beautiful blond Karen in a stunning white dress next to her dad; who looked at least seven years younger. We don't need you...they'd seemed to mock as she cried. Without thinking Sarah had grabbed the offending frames and thrown them to the floor, one after the other.

Sarah groaned re-burying her head into her pillow.

"It's not fair," she moaned, did they think she liked being a problem? Did they think she enjoyed being the only thing standing between them and marriage bliss? Karen would have to get used to it, Sarah wanted nothing to do with her. Karen would have to learn that as far as Sarah was concerned she was part of the furniture and _nothing_ more. There was a knock at the door.

"Go away," Sarah called assuming it was her father.

"I'm afraid I'll have to respectfully decline Miss Williams. I warn you I'm coming in." The voice of her Uncle Don answered back. Uncle Don or Donald Williams was Robert Williams' younger brother. After a moment he stuck his head round the door, the tallest of the William brothers Uncle Don also possessed the classic brown hair and oak brown eyes. Sarah softened on seeing Uncle Don, who entered when he noticed her and plonked himself down onto the end of her bed. He opened his arms, "Come here Sarah."

She willing entered into his embrace; as tears made their way down her cheeks again. He held her close as he used to, rocking her gently. Uncle Don had always been her favourite relative, they were surprisingly similar. Both creative, both classed as the dreamers of the family. One was a reasonably successful Broadway actor and the other hopping to become an actress.

"You're feeling a bit put out by all of this aren't you?" he teased. She nodded. Uncle Don paused for a moment and carefully watched her face. She frowned up at Uncle Don, "What?"

He grinned, "I've had a brilliant idea as what to get you for Christmas." Sarah waited unable to hold in her excitement, Uncle Don always got the best presents. Like on her birthday, 19th April he had taken her out for the day to visit an old friend who made profession costumes. She'd left with three new amazing dresses all from different periods.

"Well, that's cheered you up good and proper," her uncle teased.

"What did you get me?" Sarah asked.

"Keen now huh?"

She gave him a poke in the ribs and asked again. Uncle Don became serious.

"Now listen carefully Sarah it's something you're not to tell anyone else. This is just between you and me."

Intrigued Sarah quickly nodded her agreement. "Good, it should be just starting so if we go quickly..."

Sarah waited breath held excitedly. What did he have in store? She wondered. Her bright green eyes identical to those of her grandmothers were wide open. Sarah was the spitting image of Linda, the same ivory skin and softly carved features. Her eyes were the only thing that attached her to the rest of the family, as anyone could she the resemblance to Millie.

"Get some warm clothes on; we'll be outside for awhile." Uncle Don told her then he jumped up and left her room. Sarah bemused changed quickly, the shirt and blouse replaced by jeans, t-shirt and a sweater. She yanked on her trainers and freed her hair from the now scruffy bun.

Where was Uncle Don taking her? She wondered thrilled at the opportunity to get outside; away from the now irritating family members. She loved them but it would probably be easier on everyone if she wasn't around to spoil the atmosphere. Racing down the steps she spotted her Uncle explaining to Grandma they were just going out for a stroll. Sarah briefly hoped that they were doing a little more than that but she kept the thought to herself. Uncle Don and Sarah pulled on their coats and shoes and then they were away.

Blankets of white snow covered the world that the two of them stepped out into. The night was clear, the skies bright with thousands of stars but no moon. There was a frosty chill in the air that reached deep, cooling her breath as she followed quickly after her uncle.

"Uncle Don, where are we going?" She inquired as they followed past houses and small back roads. He made no reply merely winking - she didn't ask again. The entire world it seemed was asleep not a single car past them. But all the houses were alive, their windows gleaming with captured moments as families prepared for the soon to be festival.

But despite the cosy scenes Sarah couldn't help feeling cynical. Her own house looked the same, how many of these homes had teenagers or adults unhappy and awkward? Her thoughts were brought to an end by the change of scenery as they entered the park. The forest seemed enchanted, the blaze of the street lamps glittering over the snow that covered the ground and trees. The stars above brilliant and glowing - their light was reflected back into the air by the lake. Was this it? It certainly was a beautiful and peaceful place.

"Uncle Don -" Sarah began.

"Shush," he chided, his eyes turning left and right scanning the roads. Then he grabbed her hand and whispered, "If you feel anything touch you scream, ok."

"Ok? But what -"

"You'll see," Uncle Don said his voice oddly light despite his warning. If I feel anything touch me? Sarah wondered. Then he was pulling her forward into the trees. Like a sheep, Sarah followed not daring to blink. They moved carefully - among the trees it was dark - feeling their way mostly by touch; the street lamps unable to reach further into the dense forest. Sarah meekly remained silent; curiously she began to ponder about her Uncle Don's gift. His firm grip on her hand as she stumbled behind a great comfort. She pricked her ears intently listening for any indication of what -

"Uncle Don," Sarah cried with sudden joy.

"What where is it?" he cried alarmed afraid that the something had touched her.

"I can hear music," Sarah whispered awed. It was quite soft but she could hear it. A haunting tune that dug deep into her being, come, it called. Come. It called again and unable or unwilling to resist Sarah raced forward and Uncle Don followed in hot pursuit. He grasped her shoulder and managed to keep her at walking pace but Sarah still raced forward. She knew the way....

The tunes were calling for her.

And then there it was.

They had reached a small clearing, the stars seemed to reach down into the space as though they to wished to join in the celebration.

There in the clearing a party was being held the most extravagant party Sarah had ever seen. The blazing lights everywhere were none other than thousands of pixies or perhaps fairies, who really knew?

Sarah watched as they floated unconcerned, in swerving patterns amongst the dancers. Musicians crowded at the edge of a group of chestnuts, there were drums, violins, pipes and recorders and harps and other spectacular instruments that Sarah couldn't name. They played away at their music attention solely on the dancers, with not a single conductor in sight.

Sarah was suddenly struck by the oddity that the dancers weren't dancing to the music, but the musicians were playing to the dancers...

They seemed to be watching the dancers and play the music best fitting their moves. And then there were the dancers and musicians themselves...

A hand on Sarah's shoulder brought her out of her amazement. She spun round to look at her uncle Don who despite the large grin whispered urgently, "Come on, lets find a hiding spot. We don't want to make it to obvious we're watching."

Sarah followed Uncle Don, hand clasped firmly as her eyes were still blinded from watching the scene. The sudden blackness of the forest acted as a stark contrast. Sarah listened to the crunch of Uncle Don's boots on the undergrowth with the music a gentle hum in the background. Uncle Don sat down on the roots of an old tree pulling Sarah down with him. They had circled around to rest behind the musicians but luckily the clearing dipped here, allowing Uncle Don and Sarah a clear view (over the music groups' heads) of the dancers. At first glance the dancers might have been called human, the musicians weren't as lucky.

Sarah gazed wide eyed at the strange long necked creatures, they were short hunched animals with brown sand coloured skin and sparkling white hair that rivalled the snow covering the trees. Their faces looked like those of long necked dinosaurs (just considerably smaller) and the small beady eyes were keenly following the progress of the dancers; their three arms working their instruments.

And then there were the dancers…

"What are they?" Sarah asked awed. Sarah saw out of the corner of her eye her Uncle shrug.

At first glance, they looked human but if you kept watching, you noticed things…

Unusual things…

There were only six dancers, they moved to a dance that didn't involve music; three females and three males. All dressed in white, their features perfectly carved. When they smiled they revealed white teeth that seemed just a little too sharp and an almost predator way of moving, a graceful but deadly dance. After a moment dancers froze. Sarah gazed on in wonder as after a few beats the musicians also stopped.

Her green eyes had never before been spread so wide as up out of the ground new dancers emerged. They had the same other worldly qualities as the other six though they were obviously different, two of the dancers were quite short in comparison to the others and everyone had different tones of skin colour – different hair colour as well.

But they were not human.

"Ah now these lot are the commoners so to speak," Uncle Don whispered in her ear, Sarah dragged her eyes away as the new dancers (about 20 she counted) to look at Uncle D her mouth a gape.

"Common?" she gasped quietly; they looked so other worldly and almost royal to her.

"Yep, I've been coming here for years Sarah back when I was your age and my brothers and I used to race all over this park. Well one Christmas I stumble across these lot, they come here every year without fail. Seven nights of dancing," he paused then checked himself, "No they do other things aside from dance but they all introduce themselves in a dance. The ones in white welcome everyone. The most important go last – or that's how it seems to me anyway. So the first are the less famous." The two returned to silence and looked back as the new earth group completed their dance and others began to appear.

Sarah didn't know how long the two of them sat there in the cold, their faces warmed by the glow of the fairies, but it was magical.

Each dance carefully different, some faster, some slower, some came bounding out of the trees, others down from the canopy of the leaves as though down from the sky.

There was always a pause while the musicians adjusted and watched their new dancers.

Uncle Don told Sarah during the course of the evening in a quiet whisper, all the nick names he had invented for the appearing guests.

"These two I call the swans, they may look small but once they got angry with a musician and threw him out of the circle. He flew a good 20 metres before hitting a tree. Oh now that lot are nasty, everyone always tries to avoid those five. I call them the wicked sisters –"

"Have you spoken to them before?" Sarah asked quietly, the music was unpredictable and it was wiser to keep ones voice low. Uncle Don hadn't said as much but the feeling was implied. Which was why she knew she'd be extra shocked at the idea of Uncle Don having spoken to them.

"Good lord no, I saw a goblin once try to enter the clearing and they literally ripped – ah perhaps that's a bit graphic for you I'll tell you another time."

"A goblin?" Sarah gasped choosing to ignore the more gruesome aspect that the two of them had almost touched upon. Then before Uncle Don could reply she turned and looked beyond the clearing of dancers and saw them.

Shadowed creatures, there were hundreds of them all crowding around the very edge of the clearing.

"That's what you meant about something touching me wasn't?"

"Yeah, nasty little things – well actual they aren't so bad so long as you don't appear terrified of them. They seize on that. Better to watch them from afar to be realistic."

Sarah stared at the small goblins around the tree line, they all possessed long croaked noses and grey rock coloured skin. Other than that they began to vary in all sizes and shapes. Same as any creatures really, the basics were always the same. The goblins were huddling in little groups, in general watching the dancing performances of the creatures in the centre. But they were like any audience, their attention diverted from the show to each other. The younger children played catch and weaved themselves among their parents; mugs were passed around with bags of brown paper which appeared to contain an assortment of nuts. The lively antics of the goblins amused Sarah considerably.

She chuckled quietly, this was _insane_ but brilliant. Yes, definitely brilliant.

Sarah turned back to the dances as Uncle Don leant over and whispered excitedly, "Ah now the next fellow is interesting. Then it's onto the two royal brothers."

As he finished speaking and the music faded away so did all the noise in the clearing; the goblins and mysterious watchers becoming still and silent. The clearing though now quite full still contained a small stage for dancing and everyone's attention was riveted on that spot.

Sarah waited with everyone else, eyes wide as saucers.

The trees above began to bend; they bent almost completely as though they were made of rubber blacking out the stars. Sarah lent forward as the musicians began thumping away at their drums as the trees bent down to the floor. Then they all sprang back and a person dressed completely in green was there.

His hair a jet black he bowed before his beginning his dance.

"I think he should be called Gabriel," Sarah whispered quietly to Uncle Don.

"Hum…before the royal family, left hand of god. Alright Sarah Gabriel it is."

The two humans grinned at each other before returning their attention back to the dancer.

Gabriel concluded his moves quickly and bowed once more to a light applause. Sarah had felt his entry to be the most impressive. So now the royal family, she thought excitedly. From among the creative spectators (Sarah stole the lapse of time to check to check their ears and concluded they weren't elves) a girl pushed her was forward.

Silvery blond hair was roughly pulled back and she also wore a light green dress with no shoes. She was also wearing a cape that seemed to be made completely out of autumn leaves. It gleamed with dark reds and soft browns all perfectly entwined. Sarah twisted round and whispered to her uncle, "Puck?"

Uncle Don gave the strangest reply, "You'll see."

The girl paused in the clearing and took an elegant bow but something about her manner was similar to Gabriels'. A quiet clearing of throats from the other dancers gave Sarah the impression that she was infact mocking Gabriel.

Sarah couldn't help but find the young woman entertaining.

Then Puck became serious, the large grin vanishing from her features.

She grabbed the edge of her cloak and spread herself wide, the leaves making it seem like the beautiful wings of an eagle. The goblins around them had fallen silent their attention riveted on Puck. They were eagerly edging forward almost entering the clearing itself but self-preservation kept them from taking that extra step.

Uncle Don could see her watching the goblins, "I think rather than Puck the Goblin leader or something like that might be more appropriate."

The figure held herself still a moment longer. Then leapt into the air and spinning around before landing: causing the leaved cloak to completely encircle her. Then she span outwards again and the dance became quick and complicated.

Puck moved gracefully in an elaborate of tap, the goblins beating to the rhythm the musicians set. Sarah felt her hand beginning to join in of they're own accord.

At the height of a jump Puck wound the cloak completely around her and continued to dance. Each faster spin or movement causing leaves to fly away from her form and become whipped up by the night breeze. Sarah had to clench her teeth and fight her enchantment and desire to join in. Then the dancer stopped suddenly as the leaves were blown away completely.

And there was a man beneath them, the Puck Sarah had nicknamed was gone.

She stared and silence reigned in the clearing also as the man bowed with the same mocking grace towards his captivated audience.

Sarah lent backwards feeling the aches in her hands were she gripped the root of a tree to stop herself from making a foolish mistake: leaping forward into the clearing.

She watched him fascinated: rather than green the man wore a dark purple. The loose poet shirt a shade or so lighter than the tight trousers he wore. Black gloves covered his fingers and against the skin of his displayed collar bone was the gleam of sliver. He gave a satisfied smirk towards his audience, silvery blond hair bouncing away from his head as he exited the clearing.

After another second of staring it dawned on Sarah that it was the same colour Pucks' hair had been. There was no Puck. It had been him all along.

The goblins were clapping and screaming in thunderous applause as he entered the crowd. The human-like creatures had mixed reactions to the Goblin King. Some moving away in obvious distaste; others were gathering closer but all were staring. From the graceful way he moved and the inhuman, almost, glow about him: Sarah – along with the others – found that she was captivated. He was beautiful…

It was only when the musicians began again did it occur to the company to turn back to the final dancer. Sarah however found her eyes following him as the next dance continued. She couldn't quite bring herself to look away. He settled him on the opposite side of the clearing and his own attention seemed to be on the next dancer. Sarah unwilling at first turned her head to look as well.

The dance involved fire but Sarah only just catch the end of what appeared to be a rather brief introduction for the most important creature there. The entire audience then bowed their heads the second the music finished its final note.

The similarities between the final dancer and the one before were obvious even from Sarah's distance away. There was no mistaking the fact that they were brothers and from everybody's reaction there was no mistaking who was in charge. Even the floating fairies that had lit the clearing now froze in one place.

"My subjects welcome," his voice musical and velvety smooth rang clear through the night for everyone had fallen completely silent, even the goblins. Sarah felt a hand gently shake her shoulder, Uncle Don smiled at her.

"Time to go Sarah," She paused reluctantly but realised for first time that she was freezing and very very stiff. Uncle Don pulled her up and her muscles groaned in the process. They soon set off away from the clearing out of the wood. Sarah gave one glance back; she wanted to look just one more time.

As she looked back she took in the sight of the creatures, the musicians, the fairies and her eyes fell on Gabriel slumped against one of the trees.

Her heart froze and her stomach clenched tight as he stared right at her. He was the first of the mysterious creatures to actually acknowledge her existence. Then to her relief Uncle Don's hand in hers he dragged her away.

The forest had become lighter the goblins paid them no attention as Sarah and Uncle Don stiff from the cold stumbled back towards the park. They paused in the park, catching their breath as the morning light melted the snow.

"Karen's going to tear me limb from limb," Uncle Don muttered then turned to grin at his niece. "What do you think?"

"That was fantastic!" Sarah exclaimed throwing her arms around his middle.

"Thank you," she mumbled into his top as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Thought you'd like it; come on lets get you home kiddo."

The two of them both tired and cold trudged back towards the Williams home in the morning: both of them wearing identical grins.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
